In on Getting Out
by awandmkr
Summary: Quinn has a secret. What will happen when Sue Sylvester finds out about it? Faberry & Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn knew that had truly pissed off her coach, Sue Sylvester; she knew this for a fact because Sue hadn't said a word to her all week, it's the quiet before the storm. This never happens; Sue Sylvester is a semi-psychotic maniac who torments people for her own enjoyment. So when Sue hadn't said one word to Quinn, not even a request for her to slap herself with a chicken cutlet, Quinn was ready for the apocalypse.

Quinn was about to walk into Spanish when she sees Becky. Becky has her Cheerios' uniform on and had her clipboard. Quinn takes notice and knows what is coming. Becky hands her a note and runs off. Quinn doesn't even bother to open note she knew it was an official summons to Sue's office. She turned on her heel and walked slowly to Sue's office.

* * *

Quinn walked into Sue's office, Sue was working on some paperwork. After a few seconds Sue glanced up, "Hello Quinn, sit down." Quinn hesitates for a moment and then sits. Just before Quinn can ask Sue why she is in her office, Sue stops her. "Quinn I am fully aware of the fact that you think I am about to bring the wrath of hell onto you but in reality I'm not going to, however you should know that I do have that ability and you should be both in awe and fear of that." Quinn nods her head slowly, it is the only thing she can do, besides breathe. Sue is stares at her and then continues, "You're not here for me to murderer your, or even ruin you entire life, because of the lack of effort you have been giving this team. You are here because its time you and I be honest with each other." A couple of things run through Quinn's mind before she responds to coach Sue Sylvester: 1) Sylvester has to be bi-polar nothing else could explain the sudden change in conversation from a threat to a some-what compassionate statement, 2) How did Sue know her secret?

Sue got up from her chair and began to pace around the room, it reminded Quinn of a cartoon super-villain pacing around his lair. "Quinn it has been clear to since day one that you have had a secret, and I respected your privacy. When I gave you the position of head cheerleader I knew I was in for a roller coaster of drama, kinda like the soap All My Children. An example of all the drama that I have dealt with, is your pregnancy last year." Quinn stares at her I shock for the moment, but before she could protest Sue cut her off.

"I saw how hard you worked to get back on this team, so I rewarded you, and gave you back your position, but here's the catch if you want to keep it you have to spill the beans."

Quinn abruptly stand up from her chair, she is angrier than ever, even Sue would admit that eyes look like they were possessed. "Is that a threat Sue!"

"No it's an ultimatum." Sue remains calm, and she is still pacing around her office.

"What's the difference?" Quinn shouts at the top of her lungs. She knows no one will hear her though, Sue had her office sound-proofed at the beginning of the year.

"You should know this Quinn, but since I'm in the giving mood I'll tell you. It means that you will tell me the truth if you truly want to be apart of this team." It is quite possible that Sue found the intersection between insanity and logic. Quinn tears began to well-up she had to tell, not just Sue everyone. Tears began cascading Quinn cheeks, and for moment Sue gives a sympathetic look.

"I'm-" Quinn takes a deep breathe, "I'm gay." She felt relief wash over her she glanced up at Sue. Sue has this one-sided smirk on her face, it almost made Quinn chuckle a bit.

"Well blondie I let you in on my secret, I know and as much as you think I torment you about this I won't. I have been protecting you since day one" Quinn stares in disbelief. "If you don't believe me go ask Santana, she is just as much as your protection as you are of hers." Quinn's eyes widen; on the first day of being a cheerio coach pulled her aside and explained to her that being on top meant staying on top, which in turn meant protecting you own. Since Quinn had grown up with Santana and Brittany, she was more the well aware other the reality of their "friendship", heck she pretty much saw them feel each other up everyday.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you have this system of protecting the entire team from any form of ridicule?" Sue finally sits down in her chair and leans back in it. "You bet it blondie. To be champions you have to eliminate all weakness, unfortunately I have to admit that this plan only minimizes possible weaknesses." Quinn stares at Sue, for the first time she is actually in awe of her. Sue had managed to have a heart, she wasn't just a semi-psychotic bi-polar maniac, whose main goal in life was to win, at all costs.

"So what do I do now?" Quinn asks.

"Simple. You break up with that Sam kid, you do know he is gay, right?" Quinn nods, his hair gave it away. "Then once you are ready, you find yourself a girlfriend, and eventually come out. But first you have to leave my office, and get your ass to class" Quinn nods, then quickly walks to her next class. Sue returns to her paperwork, she knew Quinn would be a great head cheerleader, but Quinn had surpassed her expectations.

* * *

After school Quinn found her red suv in the parking lot, she threw her stuff in the trunk. As she turned the key in the ignition, she saw

Rachel Berry drive away in her yellow Volkswagen Beetle, Quinn thought the car was very fitting, it was cute like her. Yes, Quinn Fabray had the hots for Rachel Berry.

She tormented Berry because she didn't want anyone to think that she was gay. Yes her tactics were similar to Karkoskfy, but for the record he did apologize to Kurt and he did come out. So she made up horrid names for Berry like RuPaul, Treasure Trail, and Man-Hands; out of all of those she favored Man-Hands because she thought it was the least mean out of all of them.

She heard a knock on the window next to her, which brought her out of her daze, it was Santana. Quinn rolled down her window. "What do you want Santana?" Quinn asked this in a silently annoyed fashion. With no sense of aggression Santana said "We need to talk now, coach told me about your meeting with her." Quinn nodded, "Get in Santana." Santana smiled and got in, "So where are we going?" Quinn was looking dead ahead when said "My house."

* * *

When they arrived at Quinn's house, both of them were dead silent; this was extremely unusual for both of them. Although they appeared to only deal with each other, they were actually best friends. They walked into the house, Quinn mom wasn't home and wouldn't be for a while, some kind of church function. This would make it possible for her and Santana to talk freely without being over heard. Even though her mom let her come home, there was still some tension between Quinn and her Mom. Santana plopped on the couch, "So when do you know?"

Quinn knew that this was coming, "I've known since middle school." Santana nodded in agreement. Quinn was taken aback by this comment, " Yeah Quinn I have known since middle school" Santana said in all knowing manner. Quinn jaw dropped, "what gave it away?" Quinn asked hoping that her sexual orientation wasn't too obvious.

Santana burst out loud laughing, once she caught her breathe she said "How could I not know, you have been staring at Berry with infatuation since then. Besides that's when my gay-dar kicked in." This reveal of information was enough for Quinn to collapse and to start sobbing uncontrollably. Santana rub her back to calm her down, telling everything was alright, and her staring at Rachel was not blatantly obvious, it was just obvious enough for every who was gay to notice.

Once Quinn had stopped crying Santana told Quinn her about when she came out to her family. "It was the first day of day of school of high school. You know how my mom is big on family dinners?" Quinn nodded. "Well, she's huge on family breakfast on the first day back to school. So me, my mom, my dad, and my brothers Carlos and Alex were sitting around the table. I was so nervous about the first day of school that I announced that I was gay, when all I meant to do was ask for the maple syrup for my pancakes." Santana was smiling proudly as she remembered the incident.

"Really?" Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing, Santana always seemed she was in control of herself, especially when she was acting like a total bitch. "How did they react?"

"Well after a few seconds of total awkwardness had passed, my told me 'I'm very proud of you mija, but this isn't news to us' I asked how the all knew. They told me that they just knew, and that it was clear that I was head over heels for Brittany. After I got home from school Carlos said that it didn't mattered who I loved as long as they were a good person and that I was still his badass sister he knew and loved. Te only on who had a bit of a hard time with it was Alex. He avoided me for about two months until I confronted him; when I did, I asked him what the fuck was going on he told me 'that if I was all out and proud' like I wanted to be, 'then he will be bullied' ; he then told that he still loved me but he made the point that this is Lima, Ohio not the most open-minded of places in the world. Which is why I have never actually come out at school."

Quinn gave Santana a hug, "Wait a sec, Alex graduated a year ago, why haven't come out yet?"

"Because what Alex said about Lima is true, and it scares every fucking bone in my body." Santana's eyes well up, "but the only way this town will become less homophobic town is if more people come out. So are you in or out?" Both of them started to laugh uncontrollably and some how Quinn managed to say "I'm in for getting out." A few seconds later Judy Fabray walked in. Judy surveyed the situation; she saw Quinn and Santana laughing on the couch so hard that they were crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I don't own Glee so please don't sue. Please Review.**

* * *

"Hello girls, what have you been up to?" Judy Fabray said

Quinn hadn't heard her mother walk in, so when heard her mother voice fear took over. Santana recognized this look on Quinn's face, which was very similar to a deer in head-lights look. So to save Quinn from utter disaster, if she opened her mouth, Santana said "Hi Judy, we just about to go to my house for the weekend, we have to work on a project for a class. Is that ok?"

"Absolutely. Have a good weekend Quinnie." Judy waved as she walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

* * *

Santana threw Quinn's stuff into the trunk of her black Mazda. Quinn was still in shock, but at least she didn't look like she was about to get run over by car. They both got into the car and drove off.

By the time Santana had pulled into her driveway Quinn was no longer and was beginning to relax a bit. Before Quinn Could out of the car Santana said "Quinn you need to tell people, and I don't care that you already came out to me and Sue you need to tell someone who you're not so close with, like your mom." Santana knew she struck a never with Quinn but it was clear to her that Quinn was struggling with this.

Quinn looked utterly shattered, " I can't, I've-" tears begin to play follow the leader down her cheeks, "I have already been kicked out of my home once in my life, I can't have it happen again. I can't."

Santana gives Quinn hug, hoping it would be enough to hold together long enough for Quinn to listen to her. "Quinn it's clear your miserable pretending to be something your not." Quinn looks at Santana; Santana was giving her a sympathetic smile.

She sees that Quinn is frighten but she knows Quinn needs to do this, "Alright, you don't need to tell your mom till you are ready. However you are going to tell B when she gets here, and you are going to my mom. Because you are going to need a place where you are just you, and you know my mom will be cool with." Santana grabbed the side of Quinn's shoulders to reassure her. Quinn nodded, she knew that Santana was right. Quinn had to come out to her other best friend, and she needed a place where she was just herself. Quinn took a deep breathe, and gave Santana a smile full of courage.

* * *

They walked into Santana's kitchen; her kitchen was medium sized, just big enough to have a small island in it. The cabinets are a light khaki color, and the counters are a light colored granite; these gave the kitchen a warm and homey look. Mrs. Lopez is grabbing a batch of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven. Mrs. Lopez looked up to see Santana standing behind Quinn. She then saw the signal above Quinn's head. Santana was making a rainbow with her fingers over Quinn's head, followed by spirit fingers, how Quinn didn't notice she didn't know. The meant only one thing to Mrs. Lopez. Quinn was about to come out to her. She smiled and nodded, this let Santana knew she saw the signal.

"Hola girls, what's up?

Santana lightly elbowed Quinn in the ribs. Quinn knew that she had to do this. Quinn inhaled, "Um, can I tell you something Mrs. Lopez?"

"Of course you can Quinn, is something wrong?" She put the hot cookie sheet on the stove to cool off.

"Nothing is wrong, but I'm gay." Quinn voice wavered a bit as she said this, but their also confidence in her voice. The next thing Quinn knew Mrs. Lopez had pulled her into a hug. They all began to laugh and cry little bit.

"I'm so very proud of you Quinn. You should know that you will always be welcomed in my house, and you can always stay here if you need to, okay?" Quinn nodded and gave the short older Latina a hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Lopez you have no idea how much that mean to me."

"It's no problem. Now who else have you told?"

The way she asked the question reminded Quinn of Mercedes The Queen of Gossip, she laughed a little. "Um, just coach Sylvester, Santana and you."

"You mean you haven't told Brittany yet?" Mrs. Lopez asked looking hurt.

"I'm going to tell her tonight." Quinn responded.

"Well that's good, and I assume you haven't told your mother yet?" Quinn nodded disappointedly "Well that's understandable, but I'm sure everything will be fine."

Santana took this as her opportunity to jump in, "Um Mom, Quinn and B will probably be here the entire weekend. Is that okay?"

"Of course mija, but no fooling around with Brittany, the walls aren't as thick as you think they are. Now who wants a cookie?" Santana's jaw dropped. When Quinn saw this she Burst out laughing.

* * *

About an hour later Brittany had showed up on Santana's door step with three pints of ice cream from Ben & Jerry's, one was Cookie Dough for Quinn, Phish Food for Santana, and World Peace for herself, and a bunch of DvDs. She had gotten a text from Santana earlier saying: _Q FINALLY CAME OUT! We r hanging out the entire weekend my house. Bring South of Nowhere, seasons 3 and 4 of UK Skins, Imagine ME & You, RENT, ice-cream plz. I __ u. S. _Brittany replied: _Ur sooo gay but I love it and u. cya ltr. _

When Mrs. Lopez opened the front door all she could is roll her eyes and laugh. She yelled up to Quinn and Santana, who were in Santana's room had arrived. Santana and Quinn came down the stairs. Santana greeted her girlfriend with a kiss, but it was cut short when Brittany saw Quinn.

"Quinn!" she yelled while giving her a bear hug, "I'm so happy your out, now you can finally go out with Rachel!" Both Quinn's and Santana's jaws dropped. "Brittany how did you know that I was gay? And how did you know that I liked Rachel Berry?"

"Quinn I may no be as smartical as you and San, but I'm not dumb I do I have eyes. I have seen the way you look at Rachel when she gets slushied, you look like your heart has been shattered into a thousand pieces." All Quinn could think was that every word Brittany said nothing but the utter truth. Whenever Quinn saw Rachel get slushied she wants to cry, no one deserved that kind cruelty especially Rachel. "Wow, Britt I'm impressed." Quinn gave Brittany a hug.

"Thanks Quinn, but I can't take all the credit." Quinn gave Brittany a puzzled looked. "When Santana texted me to get over here, she told me you had come out." Brittany was smiling proudly.

Upon hearing this Quinn gave Santana a death glare, Santana responded with a weak smile, "What you can't expect me to with hold such important news from my girlfriend." Brittany smiled lovingly and walked over to Santana and kissed her. From the kitchen they could hear Mrs. Lopez clearing her throat. The rest of their weekend was spent in Santana's room watching the DvD's Britany had Brought. By the end of the marathon Quinn said to Santana that "It's clear that you're nothing a big gay softy, who has an excellent taste in TV shows and movies."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I don't own Glee so please don't sue. Please Review, and thanks to everyone who already has.

* * *

Quinn had Santana just take her to school, she couldn't deal with her mom just yet. Santana pulled into the parking space, she glanced over to Quinn. Quinn looked comfortable. Not as in like a comfy chair comfortable, but in the sense that she was comfortable with who she was, and for that Santana was proud of her.

"Quinn I texted Coach Sylvester to let her know that you came out to me and B. When she replied she said that she wanted to meet with all of us during lunch if its cool with you."

"Yeah, its fine." Quinn replied coolly while staring out the window.

"I think she has lost it B." Santana said looking back towards the back seat.

"No she's just checking out Rachel." Brittany said as if it was an every day thing. Santana followed Quinn's line of vision, and sure enough Quinn was checking out Berry as she got out of her yellow bug. Berry was wearing one her sweaters and a very short argyle skirt. Santana couldn't really blame Quinn for having a thing for Berry. She snapped herself out of it, and then proceeded to wave her hand in front of Quinn's face to get her attention.

"What the fuck was that for Santana?" Both Santana and Brittany followed this comment with "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Quinn gave Santana one of her infamous glares.

"Well would you look at this Britt, the real Quinn has risen from the dead with full force of swear words" Santana joked.

Still glaring, "Whatever Lopez. Come on Britt lets go. See you in Sue's Office." Quinn said to Santana as she was getting out of the car.

Santana open the door and yelled " Fine Q, I'll see you then. Bye B."

"Bye San!" Brittan waved enthusiastically as she yelled.

* * *

By lunch time Quinn had already noticed that she felt different. She felt like her, she was acting or pretending to be the HBIC what she had expected Sue had wanted her to be, or the Christan girl her mother wants her to be; she was just herself. When Quinn reached Sue's office she felt like she could take on Sue in a wrestling match and win. She laughed at the thought as she opened the door.

Inside was Santana, Brittany, and Sue Sylvester. The only thing remotely shocking to Quinn was that Sue was wearing a orange track suit. "Take a seat Quinn, we have some things to discuss." Sue said.

"Like what?" Quinn asked nervously.

"Relax Quinn I'm not kicking you off the Cheerios" Quinn exhaled in relief as Sue said this, "We are here to discuss you."

Quinn sat down unsure of what is going to happen next. Sue took notice of the deer in headlights look on Quinn's face. "Quinn meeting is for us to discuss a game plan of your coming out."

"Why?"

"Because Quinn you deserve to be happy, and ever since your pregnancy you have walked through the halls without purpose. That is why I have Brittany and Santana here Quinn to help you." Quinn glanced over to Brittany and Santana. They both nodded in agreement, well actually Santana did Brittany was bobbing her head like a bobble head.

"Is this and intervention?" Quinn asked hoping it wasn't.

"Yes Quinn, it is."

Quinn was truly taken aback by Sue's response to her question. Thinking back on her time since she got pregnant, she has been a bit depressed. "Have I really been that much of a Debby Downer?"

"Pretty much." All three said in unison.

"Oh." Quinn said as she sank her head in disappoint.

"Well now that you have bordered the train of self acceptance, this train can finally blow its whistle and leave for Outsville" Sue said in a very satirical manner.

"I can't hear it San"

"Hear what B?"

"The whistle." This was immediately followed by the sound of Sue clapping her hands against her face. "It's okay B" San said as she rubbed Brittany's back. Sue was just shaking her head in disbelief.

"So, I really do have to come out don't I?"

"Yes Quinn you do." Sue said.

"Well, I'm ready to do it; I'm ready to be who I am all the time." Quinn announced proudly.

"Um Quinn, I don't mean to intrude on your pride parade, but, um, I would like to know if it be okay if we came out at the same time." Santana said awkwardly. A smile crept upon every one of their faces, including the infamous Sue Sylvester.

"As much as I love a mush fest, lunch is about over. So here's part one of my brilliant plan. Today in Glee Quinn will break up with Sam" she said pointing at Quinn. "And you two," now pointing at Santana and Brittany, "Will come out as a couple today in Glee. I don't care how all of you go about doing your assignments just do what you have to. Now get to class." All girls nodded and walked out of Sue's office.

"San how are going to tell everyone?" Brittany asked.

"Don't worry about it I'll take care of it. Now, do you need me to walk you to your English class?"

"No I got it thanks though San. I'll see you in Glee."

"See you in Glee B." Santana waved as Brittany turned the corner.

"You are so gone over her, aren't you Santana?" Quinn asked jokingly

"Yup I am. So if you excuse me I have to find a song to sing with Britt in Glee."

"See you later Santana." Quinn said this rolling her eyes as Santana walked away. Now she had to think of way to break up with Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I don't own Glee so please don't sue. Please Review, and thanks to everyone who already has, I truly appreciate it.**

**Santana's & Brittany's duet is Proud by Tegan and Sara.**

* * *

Almost the entire Glee club was in some sort of shock. This was a first. When did Santana and Brittany willingly sing in Glee club? The answer is never. So Santana wasn't really surprised by everyone facial expression when Brittany and her got up to sing: Mr. Schuster looked pleased with himself, thinking that this was do to one of his speeches, Kurt appeared to be very aware of what was about to go down, Rachel was trying to comfort Quinn, who was an utter train wreck of nervousness because she was about to break up with Sam, and everyone else had this look of shock and being dumbfounded on their faces. Santana signaled puck to grab his guitar for the song. She looked at Brittany who overflowing with joy because Santana would be officially all hers. Santana took a deep breathe, and cued Puck to start the song.

_Freedom and blood_

_I make mark and fight for tomorrow_

_Finally I've got something_

_Something I can raise my voice for_

_Fine tell them who you really want_

_Fine well you'll get yours and I'll get mine_

_Proud I'm proud to be proud to see_

_They said proud_

_I'm proud to be proud to be me_

_They've said tell me oh you've got to tell me_

_Freedom's rough_

_So we take a stand a fight for tomorrow _

_Finally we got something something we can _

_Bring down the house with_

_Fine tell them who you think you are_

_Fine tell them fine what you are_

_And when you finally figure out what it is you _

_Need_

_You better think of me_

_No no no no_

_When I get up_

_I feel the rhythm_

_I get up- I hear the rhythm in my laughter_

_Take a second look_

_You might find that I am stronger_

_Take a second look _

_You might find that you are stronger_

_Imagination inspiration_

_It's only fair that I tell you_

_It gets me every time with my pride_

_I'm proud to be I'm proud to be me_

When Brittany and Santana finished their duet, the entire Glee club erupted into applause. A few seconds later all of the Glee boys were hollering at Brittany and Santana because they we now making out. They only stopped after Mr. Schuster had loudly cleared his throat, several times. After realizing what they had been doing, both girls turned bright red.

"Thanks guys for being so supportive, but Britts and me are going to leave so we can get our mack on." After Santana said this, she and Brittany left pinkie in pinkie.

* * *

"Wow. I totally didn't see that coming. What about you Quinn?" Sam asked as he turned the key in the ignition.

"Of course I saw that coming,. I've been best friends with those two since elementary school. I'm just surprised that you did't see it coming." Quinn had said this meaner than she had meant to, but she has been a bit of a wreck, since lunch, trying to think of a way to break up with Sam. An unfortunate result was she didn't have reign on all her emotions.

"Oh." Sam said looking hurt, "Um do you mind if I play some music then?" Quinn nodded. Neither one of them bothered to say a word as Sam drove. They were almost to Quinn's house when she asked him to take her to the park.

"Can I ask why we are at the park?" Sam asked as he pulled into a parking space.

"We need to talk." Quinn said this coolly. She didn't want to sound like a bitch, but she ended up sounding like an ice queen.

"About?" Sam was sweet, but sometimes he just clueless.

"About breaking up. " Quinn looked Sam in the eyes. He saw her eye had welled up, and she was on the verge of crying.

"Why?"

"Let's be honest with each other and ourselves Sam. We are not what the other wants." Conviction had entered her voice now.

"I'm confused." Quinn saw a flash of fear cross his face. She knew that he was very well aware of what she was talking about, but she ddecide that she wouldn't force him out of the closet.

Quinn took Sam by the hand, and led him to a picnic table. She sat him down on one side and then sat across from him. "Here's the thing, I can't be the girl who you fall in love with because I will never love you." Sam was about to interject, but she cut him off."I will never love you because I'm gay." Sam looked hurt by this but he knew it was true. He knew that Quinn wouldn't put her reputation online unless it was true. He got up and gave Quinn a hug. "Okay then. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks Sam." They stood in silence for a few minutes; they listened to the kids playing on the playground, and to the ducks in the duck pond nearby. " Thanks for being supportive Sam but I need to get home. I can totally run if you need a bit of space to comprehend what just happen." Sam nodded, he grab his key fob and unlocked his car. "Thanks Sam, will you be alright if I go."

" Yeah I'll be fine." With that Quinn ran to the parking lot, grabbed her stuff from Sam's car. She waved at him before she ran home.

Quinn felt proud of what she had accomplished that day. She was available to date any girl she wanted to. Quinn just hoped that Rachel would want to date her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I do not own Glee so don't' sue. Please Review. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I really enjoy reading your comments.**

**

* * *

**

Quinn was overjoyed when the weekend had arrived; things were kind of boring after she broke up with Sam. She needed some time to relax and hang with her best friends. Which she hasn't done since Monday, when Brittany and Santana came out to the Glee club. Quinn pulls out her phone and texts Santana: _Could u plz stop making-out w/ Britt long enough 4 us 2 hang out-Q._ About a minute later Santana replied: _4 ur info we r at the park feeding the ducks. And yes B & I would love to hang out. B thr in a sec-S._ Quinn laughed a little when she read the text. before she had a chance to throw her stuff together. She heard the doorbell ring. Quinn ran down the stairs and opened the door to find Brittany and Santana all over each other.

"And I thought it was bad before you guys came out." Quinn stated mockingly while rolling her eyes.

Santana turned bright red before mouthing "sorry". "So whose house are we taking over this weekend yours, Brit-"

"Nope. Yours." Quinn interjected.

"Alright mine it is, may I ask why mine?"

A devious smile appeared on Quinn's face, "That's easy. Because your mother bakes the best cookies." Santana let out a small sigh of relief. "Also she will be able to keep you in line, especially with B around you." A large smile grew on Brittany's face, mostly because Santana was grumbling about what Quinn just said. Brittany gave her a kiss to calm her down a bit.

"So I'll go grab my stuff from my room, and call my mom to let her know that I will be gone all weekend. Then we can go." Quinn stated as she began to walk up the stairs.

* * *

The spent most of that evening in Santana's room watching Rent and Imagine Me & You from the previous weekend. Once they had finish they all went downstairs to the kitchen in hopes of finding some food. When the got into the kitchen they saw Mrs. Lopez standing next to a large stack of pizza boxes.

"Um Mom, I know the three of us eat more than the average teenaged girl because of Cheerios, but that's a lot of pizza." Both Brittany and Quinn nodded in agreement with Santana's statement.

"I know that mija, it's for your brothers." The moment Mrs. Lopez finished her sentence two guys jumped out from the corner and gave them a bear hugs. It was Santana's older brother's Carlos and Alex. They didn't have classes the following week and decide to come home early for Thanksgiving.

* * *

After dinner all three of them were in Santana's room trying to decide what to do next. As Brittany and Santana were coming up with suggestions they noticed Quinn was staring out the window.

"Hello! Earth to Quinn!" Santana yelled while waving her hand in front of Quinn's face.

"Sorry I was… thinking?"

"About what?" Brittany sat down next to her after she had asked this.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say it was Rachel Berry occupying Quinn's thoughts." Quinn glared at Santana for a few seconds. Not because Santana was wrong, but because she was right. Quinn had seen Rachel drive by Santana's house in her yellow bug just a few minutes ago.

"You're right Santana I was thinking about Rachel" Quinn admitted this defeated.

"I don't even want to know." Santana had said this half laughing

"You are despicable San! Get your mind out of the gutter!" After she shouted this Quinn picked up the nearest pillow and chucked it a Santana's head. Santana moved out of the way and the pillow harmlessly bounced of the wall. "Oh its on now, like Donkey Kong!" Santana smirked as she shouted this. The three of them were engaged in a pillow fight for quite some time before ending up on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

Once they had gotten control of themselves Santana asked, "Okay, so can tell us what bothering you about Berry?"

Quinn sat up "Here's the thing I have no idea of how to approach her. One because I have no idea if she's into girls, and what if she doesn't forgive me because I was so horrible to her!" Quinn begins to sob. Brittany comforts her by giving her a hug and telling her, "That it will all work out some how, I mean look me and San." Quinn looks up she knew she had some hope, but what if hope wasn't enough to get the girl. After some more crying Quinn finally settled down, with the help of Mrs. Lopez.

"You good Quinn?" Santana asked symmetrically.

"Yeah I'm good. So what do I do now?" Quinn's eyes darted from Santana to Brittany and then back again. Both of their faces told her tat they didn't know what do because they had gotten lucky in love because it kind of pushed them together.

Santana saw tears beginning form in the blonde's eyes. She felt bad for Quinn and she knew only two people that could help her know. As much as she hated to admit it she couldn't help Quinn in the predicament. So she relentlessly nodded at B. Brittany saw the signal, she whipped out her phone, like some kind of ninja, and sent a text to Blaine and Kurt saying: _EMERGENCY! NEED UR HELP NOW! COME TO SANTANA'S HOUSE, o and bring a duffle bag with your stuff it's going to b a long weekend-B._ A few seconds later Kurt responded: _Blaine is w/ me will b thr soon, this bttr b important._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I do not own Glee so don't sue. Please review. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I appreciate it.**

* * *

Santana opened the front door, Kurt and Blaine stood in front of her holding hands. Kurt was in one of his usual fabulous outfits, and Blaine was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Santana cordially invited them in, Kurt seemed to be presently surprised by Santana's lack of hostility.

"Not to be rude, Santana, but why are we here?" Kurt asked hesitantly, knowing that it wouldn't take much to throw Santana into a fit of rage.

"Quinn needs some help with asking someone on a date."

Blaine furrowed his eye brows, "Why would Quinn need two lesbians and two gay guys to get a guy?"

"Because Quinn is going to ask a girl out, and that girl is Rachel Berry." Santana replied blatantly. An "oh" escaped Blaine's lips upon hearing this information, and Kurt let out a small squeal and playfully slapped his boyfriend's arm, "I sooo called it!" he exclaimed.

Santana laughed a little at the interaction between the two. Then she filled them in on Quinn situation. Kurt and Blaine nodded in agreement when they knew the whole story; both agreed that calling them in was necessary if they were to formulate the perfect plan, so that Quinn could win Rachel's heart. After a few more minutes of clarifying the details of the plan they went up stairs to Santana's room.

* * *

When the three of them entered Santana's room they saw that Brittany and Quinn were the newest Call of Duty on Santana's Xbox. "Well, at least she's not crying anymore." Santana said jokingly.

"I resent that Santana, and by the way your girlfriend is beating me." Santana nodded, the secret thing about Brittany was that she could play any videogame, on any system, and beat your ass into a thousand pieces.

"I can definitely see why Quinn would have difficultly asking Rachel. I mean who knew that Quinn was a closeted dork." Kurt laughed as her said. Blaine his arm around Kurt and pulled him closer. He whispered into his ear "Play nice." in a paternalistic manner, they both laughed a little.

"Hey! I'm not that hopeless! Am I?" Quinn was really hoping she wasn't.

"Nope. If you were none of us would be here now." Brittany exclaimed smiling.

"Thanks B, it's great to know that have such great friend." said a very sarcastic Quinn.

"Stop your whining Quinn," Kurt said rolling his eyes, "so we can start plotting." As Kurt said this Quinn imagined Kurt as some kind of evil genius plotting to take over the world, laughing evilly. Quinn laughed at the thought.

* * *

After a several hours of planning, arguing, criticizing, and eating plan FABERRY was finalized. The goal date of the plan was to be done by Christmas/Hanukkah. Somehow during the chaos Blaine got a hold of a white board and a laser pointer, and was now reviewing the plan with the group. This is what the white board had on it:

**PLAN FABERRY**

**1. Q must befriend Rachel**

** -Apologize for name calling**

** -Stop ****ALL**** Slushie attacks on Rachel (with Santana's help)**

**2. Kurt & Blaine will take Rachel Shopping to improve her wardrobe**

**3. Kurt, Brittany, & Santana will observer her (aka stalk) to obtain necessary info to determine if she is into girls or not, (if so)and to help Quinn on her date **

**4. Quinn comes out to Rachel**

** -Asks her out on a date**

** -Confesses love for her**

**-Kisses her**

Quinn nodded, the plan was essentially bullet proof, the only possible flaw was whether or not Rachel was into girls. The plan seemed so simple, but in reality was fairly complicated. It was decided by the group that plan FABERRY will go into motion starting on Monday, this means that she had till the end of Wednesday to befriend Rachel. Quinn looked at the daunting task in in front of her; instead of being intimated by it she was empowered to succeed. Quinn was determined to win Rachel's heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I do not own Glee so don't sue. Please review. Thanks.**

* * *

On Monday, Quinn spent wasted no time getting to school. The moment she got up Quinn was racing to get to school. Quinn got to school thirty minutes early, she knew that this would be her only chance to talk to Rachel uninterrupted. Quinn walked down the deserted hallway toward the choir room. She heard Rachel singing, the acoustics were terrible in the school so she couldn't make out what she was singing. It wasn't until she got she got to the choir room's door that she could make out what Rachel was singing, she was singing Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Her voice was absolutely breathe take taking. Rachel's voice was filled passion and love, it made Quinn question why she had ever tormented Rachel like the way she did.

Quinn cleared her throat once Rachel had finished, "Oh it's you Quinn. I thought you were Mr. Schuester. Um… do you need me to leave cause I can tot-"

"You can stay Rachel. I just wanted to talk to." Rachel took notice that Quinn seemed happier than usual. Quinn also seemed to be nervous about something, but she wasn't sure about what though.

"Of course we can talk Quinn; just as long as you don't have a slushie with you, which clearly don't." Rachel gave Quinn a small smile.

"Yeah that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." Rachel just blinked at Quinn, unable to comprehend what was about to happen. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand it was small, soft, and warm, totally not manly, and guided her to the piano bench. Once they sat down Quinn reluctantly let go of Rachel's hand. "I want to apologize for how I have treated since day one of high school." Quinn was starting to tear up, "I've called you horrible names, slushied you, and just tormented you. It was awful of me to do that to and I'm sorry." Quinn was completely sobbing by now, all she wanted in that moment was for Rachel to forgive her.

Rachel rubbed Quinn's back slowly to calm her down. Once her tears had slowed she said, "Quinn it's okay. I forgive you. You are a different person now. I can see that you have truly changed as a person." Rachel gave Quinn a warm loving smile, it made Quinn feel happy.

"Do you really forgive me?"

"Really." Rachel nodded as she said this.

"Friends then?" Quinn stuck out her hand as a proposal of friendship. However, Rachel gave her hug, "Of course we are friends!"

"Well as my new friend, can you do me a favor?" Rachel noticed Quinn raised her eyebrows in an inquisitive manner when she said friend, she wasn't sure what that meant but she knew something was up.

"As long as it doesn't involve robbing a bank sure. What do you need?"

"I need your help finding a song for Glee. I'm going to sing it next week as an introduction to the new me, but I can't find a song. Do you mind?"

"Of course not Quinn. And this is my area of expertise so you came to the right person. How about we meet at my house after school on Wednesday."

"Fine with me." A few minutes later the bell rang and the two girls parted ways for class. On her way to her Spanish class Quinn sent a mass text to Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana saying: _CROSS 1 off the white board I hav befriended Rachel. :D YAY!-Q_

* * *

Quinn was over the moon when school had ended on Wednesday. She would be hanging out with Rachel today. Quinn considered it to be a date even though it technically wasn't. She met up with Rachel in the parking lot. Quinn followed Rachel to her house. Rachel's house was a cute little house, that looked very much lived in. Quinn was sort of nervous about hanging out with Rachel, Kurt's Brittany's and Santana's stalking had been inconclusive, so she still had no idea if Rachel was straight or not, she was hoping for the latter though.

Quinn got out of her red SUV, "Nice house Rachel."

"Why thank you Quinn, shall we go inside." Rachel made a gesture towards the door.

"Sure." Quinn smiled and followed Rachel inside.

Rachel Berry's house was bright, colorful, stylish, warm, and clearly had been lived in. "My dads are working at the hospital, and won't be home till late tonight, so we shouldn't be disturbed." Quinn smirked at Rachel's comment.

"So Rachel any ideas for which song I should sing for glee club?"

"Actually Quinn I have no idea what song you should sing. I mean I know you're this new person, but I'm not sure what kind person you are now." Quinn understood Rachel's question, and she wasn't so sure she knew the answer, but se did know who she was.

"Here's the Rach I don't know what kind of person I am, and to be honest I don't really care. I'm going to tell you this because I value our friendship too much not to. The thing is I'm gay." This was the most confident Quinn has ever been sine her coming out process started.

"Good for you Quinn, I'm really proud of you." Rachel leaned into Quinn and gave her a hug. "Oh and by the way you can tell Kurt, Santana, and Brittany to stop stalking me because I'm sooo into you." The next thing Quinn knew was that she and Rachel were making out in Rachel's atrium.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I do not own Glee so don't sue me. Please Review, and thank you to everyone who already has :D.**

**This chapter is chapter 7(and more) from Rachel's Point of view.

* * *

**

Rachel had just finished singing Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, when she heard someone clear their throat. It was probably Mr. Schuester, however when Rachel turned around she saw it was Quinn. "Oh it's you Quinn." Rachel was trying to remain as calm as possible, she didn't want to scare Quinn and end up having another slushie thrown at her, "I thought you were Mr. Schuester. Um… do you need me to leave cause I can tot-" but before she could finish Quinn had cut her off.

"You can stay Rachel. I just wanted to talk to." Rachel took notice that Quinn seemed happier than usual. Quinn also seemed to be nervous about something, but she wasn't sure about what though.

"Of course we can talk Quinn; just as long as you don't have a slushie with you, which clearly don't." Rachel gave Quinn a small smile.

"Yeah that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." Rachel just blinked at Quinn. Was Quinn about to apologize to her? Rachel hoped so. The next Rachel knew was Quinn had grabbed her hand and was leading her to the piano bench. Rachel looked at their hands, hoping that one day their fingers could be entwined. But, as she was looking at them she noticed that Quinn's ring finger was longer than her index, the possibility that Quinn was gay made Rachel's heart flutter a bit. When they got to the piano bench Quinn seemed reluctant to let go of her hand, and to be honest Rachel was reluctant to let go of the blonde's slender, delicate, and silky smooth hand.

"I want to apologize for how I have treated since day one of high school." Rachel saw Quinn was starting to tear up, "I've called you horrible names, slushied you, and just tormented you. It was awful of me to do that to and I'm sorry." When Quinn had started to cry all she wanted to do was to hug Quinn and tell her everything would be alright, but she thought that would be to much. So Rachel slowly rubbed Quinn's back to comfort her. Once Quinn had stop crying she said, "Quinn it's okay. I forgive you. You are a different person now. I can see that you have truly changed as a person." Rachel flashed Quinn a warm smile, hoping that it would have some effect on her.

"Do you really forgive me?" As if it was totally out of the realm of possibility.

"Really." Rachel nodded as she said this.

"Friends then?" Quinn stuck out her hand as a proposal of friendship. However, Rachel gave her hug, "Of course we are friends!"

"Well as my new friend, can you do me a favor?" Rachel noticed Quinn raised her eyebrows in an inquisitive manner when she said friend, she wasn't sure what that meant but she knew something was up.

"As long as it doesn't involve robbing a bank sure. What do you need?"

"I need your help finding a song for Glee. I'm going to sing it next week as an introduction to the new me, but I can't find a song. Do you mind?"

"Of course not Quinn. And this is my area of expertise so you came to the right person. How about we meet at my house after school on Wednesday."

"Fine with me." A few minutes later the bell rang and the two girls parted ways for class.

* * *

Ever since Quinn and her officially became friends Rachel noticed some odd things. For example, she wasn't slushied; she didn't have to use a change of clothes at all, this was unheard of at McKinley especially if you were at the bottom of the chain.

Rachel also noticed people following her. While at school she would be followed by Santana and Brittany, who were wearing eighties spy outfits, and then when she would go out Kurt would be following her. The three of them did this constantly for two whole days. She noticed as they would follow her they would take notes and whisper to her, as if she didn't notice, but she did not engage them because her sixth sense told her this was somehow related to Quinn. On lunch on Wednesday it dawned on her why they were stalking her; they were observing her to find out whether or not she was into Quinn. Why else would you have a two lesbians and a gay guy follow you around all day.

* * *

The final bell rang and the halls were instantly filled. Rachel fought the masses to get to her locker. When she got there she felt like doing an embarrassing victory, but there were to many people so she decided not to. She grab he jacket and keys and headed for the parking lot. When Rachel got to the parking lot she saw Quinn leaning against her bug waiting for her. They talked for a few minutes and then headed to Rachel's house.

Once they got Rachel's house, as soon as both of them got out of their cars Quinn said, "Nice house Rachel."

"Why thank you Quinn, shall we go inside." Rachel made a gesture towards the door, she had done this as an attempt to make Quinn laugh, but instead Quinn just smiled. Once they got inside Rachel told Quinn, "My dads are working at the hospital, and won't be home till late tonight, so we shouldn't be disturbed." Rachel saw Quinn smirked at her comment, she probably should have left out "disturbed".

They stand in awkward silence for a few moments before Quinn asked, "So Rachel any ideas for which song I should sing for glee club?"

"Actually Quinn I have no idea what song you should sing. I mean I know you're this new person, but I'm not sure what kind person you are now." Rachel meant every word she said. Rachel could see this new Quinn, who was totally different than the old Quinn but she wasn't sure how. Quinn stared at Rachel for a few seconds, it appeared to be as if she was contemplating something,

"Here's the Rach I don't know what kind of person I am, and to be honest I don't really care. I'm going to tell you this because I value our friendship too much not to. The thing is I'm gay." Quinn said this with such confidence and honesty that Rachel was in awe of Quinn. Quinn had been so honest with her, and her clear attempts to ask her out, were noble. Rachel felt like that she had to be just as honest with Quinn. The next thing Rachel did was kiss her; soon the kiss became more passionate and Rachel found herself making out with Quinn in her very own atrium.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee so please do not sue me. Please Review cause I actually read them. Thanks :D.**

**I thought you all would like to know I passed a car whose license plate was FABERRY, just thought you all would enjoy that as much as I did.

* * *

**

Rachel and Quinn eventually needed to come up for air, so it was no surprise that they were both gasping for air when they broke the kiss. Quinn saw that Rachel kept her eyes closed a few seconds after the kiss, she was savoring the moment. They were getting lost as they stared into each other's eyes, unsure of what to say next. They stood their silently for a few minutes because neither of them, wanted to end such a perfect moment.

Quinn was the one to break the silence, "So this makes us…?"

"A couple." Quinn could see the joy in Rachel's smile as she said this.

Quinn nodded in agreement, "I couldn't agree with you more Rach." Quinn felt so at peace with herself. She was finally completely herself, not to say the Rachel completed her but rather she didn't have to be anyone but herself with Rachel.

Eventually the two of them made it up to Rachel's room, in search of the perfect song for Quinn. Rachel pulled opened her extremely extensive iTunes library, consisting of everything form Broadway tunes to Scottish bagpipe music, for Quinn to search. After about an hour Quinn stumbled upon the absolute perfect song.

"What song is it?" Rachel asked.

"You'll have to wait till Monday to find out, it's going to be a surprise."

"Fine." Rachel grumbled as she crossed her arms in frustration. Being surprised was one of the things she disliked the most. However, one thing she loved the most was to surprise. "Good. Now what are you doing tomorrow for Thanksgiving?"

"Nothing really. My is going to a friends, so I was going sleep in, hang around the house, stuff like that."

"Well I guess it's good that I'm inviting you to my house then. To think that you would have spent the whole day by yourself. It's just ridiculous." Quinn laughed and replied, "I believe so." Quinn looked at her watch, " I have to go do some stuff, I'll see you tomorrow around eleven." Rachel nodded.

* * *

The next morning Quinn got up around ten. She had promised Rachel that she would be over at house around eleven. She took a deep breathe, today she was meeting Rachel's dad today. She was nervous as hell about meeting them, and she should be she's meeting her girlfriend's dads.

* * *

Soon enough she was standing in Rachel's atrium, except this time she was just holding Rachel's hand as her dad eyed her curiously. "Well this was a fast development. You go from our daughter's tormentor, to friend, to her girlfriend. How do we know that we can trust you not to hurt our daughter?" Ryan, Rachel's Dad, asked her as if it was an interrogation, like each word that came out of his mouth was supposed to intimidate her.

Quinn stood there confidently, Rachel tried to speak for her, but before she could to that Quinn squeezed her hand to let her know that she wanted to tell why. Rachel backed down. "Michael, Ryan" she looked at both of them intently as she said their names, "The truth is I have always cared about Rachel. It got to the point where it scared me to the point where I had feelings for her, and that scared me. I lashed out in ways that I truly regret. It really wasn't until a few weeks ago, when my coach and best friends had an intervention, that I accepted and embraced my sexual orientation. Since then, I have formed elaborate plans to win you daughter's heart." Quinn saw Rachel just gaping at her unable to form words. Tears had begun form, but Quinn stood her ground she wasn't going to give Rachel's Dads a reason for them to not allow Rachel not to date her.

After a few moments of silence Michael broke his eye contact with Quinn and then looked at his husband be for he said, "Alright, you have our permission to date our daughter, but if you intentionally hurt our daughter I promise that you wish you never born. Understand?" Quinn gulped and then proceeded to nod. The sudden change from caring to a death threat reminded her of Sue, except more hostile.

"Daddy! You promised not to make any threats to her, especially in front of me!" Rachel exclaimed in a very dramatic manner. The next thing Quinn knew Rachel's Dads started to laugh and soon enough all for of them were laughing.

They all made their way to the kitchen, "Quinn, I must inform you that I am not the best cook and neither is my Daddy, so dinner might be awhile." Rachel grimaced.

Quinn laughed a little, this was her chance to impress Rachel and her Dads. "Well Ryan I guess you are in luck. You are looking at the chef of the Fabray household. My expertise range from scrambled eggs to my delicious chocolate soufflé." Quinn grinned widely as she said this., it was clear to Rachel that cooking was a passion of Quinn's.

Ryan looked at his husband, "Honey I guess dinner will be ready a few hours early than expected." Ryan turned to Quinn, " I guess we should find you an apron so you don't ruin that beautiful dress of yours." Quinn blushed, she had ran to the mall after she left the Berry's house yesterday in search of the perfect dress. The dress was this gorgeous chocolate brown, with delicate flowers of pink and green to make it more playful. She nodded, and followed Ryan into the kitchen.

* * *

By six o'clock the Dinning Room table was set, by Rachel, and dinner was ready. Ryan and her had made Tofurky(Turkey Tofu), green bean casserole, mashed potatoes, cranberry relish, a sweet and spicy salad, and some dinner roles. For desert they made Apple Pecan Tarts, and of course pumpkin pie. All for of them sat down at the table one was side Rachel's Dads and other side was Rachel and Quinn. The as they ate they had pleasant conversation, all of the Berry's agreed that Quinn had a talent, and she should actually consider becoming a chef.

"I don't Rach I have never actually thought about it, my family always expected to go to law school, business school, med school; you know stuff like that."

Rachel just looked at Quinn, had Quinn ever considered what she wanted, or did she just set aside her dreams to please her parents especially her dad. "But, Quinn your food is absolutely to die for!" Quinn just rolled her eyes, clearly not believing her girlfriend, "I'm serious Quinn. I'm already on my second tart. You have a talent that you clearly passionate about you should go for it!" Shortly after Rachel took another bite of her tart.

* * *

After dinner Ryan and Quinn were sitting on the couch watching the football game as Rachel and Michael did the dishes. "So Quinn have you come out to your parents yet?" Quinn knew that he meant it to be a harmless question but it still hurt, she hadn't seen her father in about a year since she told him she was pregnant. "Well my mom kick my dad out just before I gave birth Beth at Regional's, so I haven't talked to him in a long time." Michael nodded sympathetically. " I want to tell my mom that I'm dating Rachel, but I don't know how she'll react, and are relationship is already strained."

"That makes sense, but she probably already know that you gay Quinn, mothers always know," He said laughing, "And telling her will only help you. At least it will make you relation ship with my baby girl stronger."

Quinn nodded "Yeah I know, I'm just scared that I'll get kicked out again. I already went through that last year and it was pretty traumatic.

"Understandable, you could stay here if that happened Quinn."

"My best friend say I could stay with her if I needed to."

"Then what's holding you back?" Michael asked.

"I don't know." Quinn shook her head she really didn't know what was stopping her form coming out to her mom.

"Well when I have found that when you think about it too much it becomes harder than it needs to be. So my advice to you just stop thinking about it, and soon you'll find yourself blurting it out." Quinn nodded, that's probably what happened to Santana. She smiled to herself at the thought.

"Hey baby." Rachel said this before she kissed Quinn. The kiss was chaste and sweet. They both blushed when Rachel's Dads did a very long "awwww". The rest of the evening was spent on the Berry's couch watching the football game. Quinn let a small sigh of relief out when she realized what she had accomplished that day. Rachel grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze, and smiled at her. It was the first Thanksgiving that Quinn felt truly thankful for everything she had.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I do not own Glee so don't sue. Please Review, and thank you to everyone who already has.

* * *

**

Quinn stayed over the Berry's house that night, her mother had called her after dinner had ended telling her that should wouldn't be home until tomorrow, and she really didn't feel like going home to an empty house. Michael and Ryan said it would be fine, as long as Rachel and her behaved themselves.

It was around midnight when the girls decided to turn in, Quinn ran outside to her SUV to grab her Cheerios bag, in which she had a pair of shorts and a tee shirt she could sleep in. Quinn then followed Rachel up to her room, Quinn was kind of nervous she wasn't sure what Rachel expected of her because they never really had the chance to talk about anything. Quinn decided that tonight might be a good night to do so.

Quinn was in her shorts and tee shirt and laying on the bed waiting for Rachel to finish getting ready for bed. After a few minutes Rachel finally made her appearance, like Quinn she was wearing shorts and a tee shirt. Rachel noticed how uncomfortable Quinn looked, so to lighten things up she said, "Well Quinn I'm impressed."

"About what Rach" Quinn asked with clearly confused.

"About the fact that we are on pace with the standard lesbian relationship pace. I mean we haven't even gone out on a date and you have already met my dads and are in my bed. Soon we will be U-hauling it." The both laughed.

"Rach you know that this is my first relationship with a girl so I-"

"Haven't had sex with a girl, And considering the first time you had sex you got pregnant. So you want to take things slow." Rachel said confidently. It was so easy for her to read Quinn's thoughts, probably because of her sixth sense.

"Yeah. Um, wow." Quinn said flabbergasted.

"I know." Rachel nodded confidently, "For the record I would like to slow things down too." Rachel smile as she sat down on the bed.

"Well good to know that we are on same wavelength." Quinn laughed a little, "So which side do you sleep on?" Quinn asked looking at the queen sized bed.

"Actually the side you're sitting on, but it doesn't really matter to me."

Quinn rolled herself to the other side of the bed, "Well it matters to me." She said as she pinned Rachel on her back. Quinn stared at Rachel for a few moments, taking in her girlfriend's beauty. "You know you look pretty damn good that shirt, right?" Quinn asked while grinning.

"No I didn't," Quinn soon found herself on her back, while Rachel hovered over her, "but look hot in those shorts and that tee shirt." The both laughed and soon enough they were making out on Rachel's bed. After awhile they both got tired. Quinn ended up spooning Rachel before she fell asleep.

* * *

"Are those two still asleep? It's already noon" Michael said pointing at his watch as Ryan came down the stairs.

"Yeah they are. But you should see them honey, they look absolutely adorable." Ryan exclaimed. A few minutes later they saw their daughter and Quinn make their way down the stairs. "Would you look at that, the sleeping beauties have woken up form their long slumber." Ryan said sarcastically. Quinn and Rachel heard Michael snickering from the kitchen.

Rachel didn't like to be teased by her fathers, so Quinn's presence no doubt contributed to Rachel's over dramatic, diva like response. Quinn laughed a little bit; she had seen Rachel act like a diva, but somehow this reaction was funnier than the others. Quinn checked her phone she had a text from her mother it read: _Quinn tonight is girls night, so please don't make any other plans._ Quinn sighed she had been beckoned home, and she had been essentially ordered to spend time with her mother. As much as Quinn hated it she needed to go home anyways. She had been in and out for about three weeks, because she was avoiding coming out to her mother. She had to do it not only for herself but for Rachel.

* * *

About an hour later Quinn was home, before she got out of the car she sent a text to Santana: _Guess whose has a gf namd Rachel Berry? Mom has me on lockd dwn 4 the night :'( I'm telling her tonight. Wish me luck-Q. _In a matter of seconds Santana had replied: _ur officially no longr hopeless. U got the girl and ur telling ur mom that u r a big gaymo. u Q have balls. Good luck- S. _Quinn laughed and then went inside.

"I'm home mother!" Quinn yelled as she opened the front door.

"Hi Quinnie, how was you Thanksgiving?"

"It was good. S what are we doing for girls night tonight?"

" I was thinking about staying in and renting some movies and ordering some Chinese food. Sound good?" Judy Fabray asked.

"Sounds good to me. I'm going to crash for a bit and the girls night can start. Is that okay"

"Of course Quinnie!"

* * *

When Quinn woke up she saw the golden light of the late afternoon. She looked over to her clock. It was five after six, Quinn grumbled for a few moments and groaned as she rolled herself out of bed. Quinn took a cold shower, she has found that they were very prolific.

Soon enough Quinn joined her mother for dinner. As her mother promised they had Chinese from their favorite Chinese restaurant. They ate in uncomfortable silence, until her mother broke the silence.

"So who did you spend Thanksgiving with? Was it with someone special?" Judy laughed playfully as she said this.

"Umm yeah I spent it with someone special." Quinn blushed profusely as she said this.

Judy raised an eyebrow, "And may I ask who this person is?"

"Um…," it was now or never, "Yeah I am dating Rachel Berry." She looked as her mother face stiffen a bit. There was no doubt in Quinn's mind that she was positive she would be changing residence tonight. However her mother's face relaxed a bit, and then she said, surprisingly, in a calm manner, "It's about time." Quinn's jaw dropped, like in old cartoons. Michael had told her "that mothers always know", but she really didn't believe him.

"You knew?" Quinn basically screamed at her mother.

"Of course I knew, I am your mother. Oh don't give me that look Quinn."

"The look where you roll your eyes like a diva, it's very insulting."

Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing, "So were you going to, I don't, help me get out of the closet it I was in."

"Actually that was the whole purpose of tonight's girls night." Judy walked out of the kitchen, a few moments she returned with a stack of DVDs. In said stack of DVDs were: Rent, Imagine Me & You, Gray Matters, and Season one of Anyone But Me.

Quinn was in shock her mother was going to push her out of the closet using movies. "Really?"

"Really Quinn. You have been in this depressed fog all year, and the entire month you have been avoiding me for the past three weeks." Judy began to cry as she said this. "I just want to you to be happy. It doesn't matter who you love as long as your happy." Quinn joined her mother and they had a cry fest a for a bit. After they had finished crying they made their way to way to the family room to watch Anyone But me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I don't own Glee so please don't sue. Pleas review, thanks.

* * *

**

First thing Monday morning Quinn found herself in Sue's office, again. She had texted Santana over the weekend to tell all of her accomplishments, having Rachel as a girlfriend and coming out to her mom, so she was betting that Santana had relayed the message to Sue Sylvester. So Quinn wasn't really surprised when Becky showed up at her locker with her official summons to Sue's office.

Quinn heard the office door swing open, she turned around to Sue, in one of her infamous track-suits, holding a binder. "Hello Quinn." Quinn nodded in response, "Well, you have been summoned here to discuss the last details of our coming out. I understand that you have a girlfriend. Is that correct?"

Quinn felt like she was in an interrogation, and Sue was the detective. "Yes, I do have a girlfriend. Is that a problem?"

"Of course not blondie, even if it is Rachel Berry."

Quinn gave Sue one of her infamous glares; she did this to get Sue to back off.

"Relax blondie, you're not here so that I would have the opportunity to mock your girlfriend. As I said before, you are here so that we can discuss the final details of your coming out. So in conclusion stop glaring at me and let us proceed.

"Fine, only if you stop interrogating me like on Law & Order."

"Specifically Law & Order SVU, but that besides the point. I agree to you terms." Sue said as she sat down.

Quinn told her entire coming out process, from the moment she came out to her to when she told her mother. After Quinn finished Sue nodded, "Well it looks like you still have some major things do: you still have to go on your first date with Berry, and come out as a couple, and then you have that sing your singing today in Glee club. Do you mind sharing it?"

"Actually yes. I want to keep it a surprise. Not that I don't trust yo-"

"It's clear that you really care about her and that you want to make it work with her, but Quinn you can trust me. To show that you can trust me right it down on a piece of paper, and then after I read it I will burn it. All right?" Quinn nodded in agreement. She grabbed the pen and paper that Sue was offering her, and wrote down the name of the song.

"Nice choice blondie." Sue grinned as she said this.

* * *

Quinn walked into Glee calmly and sat down next to Rachel. Rachel flashed her girlfriend a smile, Quinn smiled back. Rachel notice that Quinn looked extremely nervous: probably because Rachel saw Sue enter the Choir Room and sit down. A few minutes later Mr. Schuester walked in, "Okay eve-" Mr. Schuester stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sue, "Um, Hello Sue."

"You should really go get a hair cut William because it reminds me of Betty Boop."

"Okay… Um Quinn your up."

Quinn got up from her seat, she walked over to Brad and handed him the music. She stood in the middle of the room, she took a deep breathe.

_I'm a new soul_

_I came to this strange world_

_Hoping how to learn how to give and take_

_But since I came here_

_Felt the joy and the fear_

_Finding myself making every possible mistake_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la…_

Quinn found herself looking intently at Rachel, she was singing to Rachel.

_I'm a young soul in this very strange world_

_Hoping I could learn a bit bout what is true and fake_

_But why al this hate?_

_Try to communicate_

_Finding trust and love is not always easy to make_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la…_

Both of them had tears of joy in their eyes. She then turned to her exes in the room: Finn and Sam, and her baby's father, Puck.

_This is a happy end. _

_Cause you don't understand_

_Everything that you have done_

_Why's everything so wrong_

Then she turned back to her girlfriend.

_This is a happy end_

_Come and give me you hand_

_I'll take you far away_

Rachel jumped up from her seat, literally, and joined Quinn. The held hands as they sang.

_I'm a new soul_

_I came to this strange world_

_Hoping how to learn how to give and take_

_But since I came here_

_Felt the joy and the fear_

_Finding myself making every possible mistake_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la…_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la…_

Sue led the Glee club in a standing ovation. From the noise both Rachel and Quinn hear Brittany yell "Long live Faberry!" Quinn saw Sue sneak out of the Choir room ninja style because she back-flipped through the door, as everyone congratulated them.

"That song was perfect Quinn, I'm glad you found it in my extensive iTunes library." Rachel grinned.

"Yeah, it even included Scottish bagpipe music." Quinn laughed, Rachel glared.

Quinn was ecstatic, the most negative response she has had was with Sam. Rachel notice the large smile that had appeared on Quinn's face, "What are you smiling about Quinn?"

"I feel so liberated, so free. It's like I'm seeing everything in a different light. Does that make sense?" An inquisitive look covered Quinn's face, Rachel thought it was cute.

"I do." Rachel leaned in and gave Quinn a romantic kiss.

Quinn blushed profusely, "Well, it looks like we have one thing left to do."

"And what is that?" Rachel asked.

"Go out on a date."" Quinn laughed as she said this.

* * *

The song is New Soul by Yael Naim


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: I do not own Glee so please don't sue. Sorry it took so long to publish this, had writer's block. Please review, and thank you to everyone who already has.

* * *

**

Quinn laid on her bed just staring at her ceiling fan go round and round. Quinn was feeling nervous, to say the least, about her date with Rachel later that day. Quinn was going to pick Rachel up at her house in at eight, but it was only two in the afternoon. Quinn's impatience was growing.

After Glee, on Monday, she got a text from Kurt: _Santana txtd me that u hav a date w/ Rachel on Saturday night, Blaine & I will take her shopping b4hand soo she looks drop- dead gorgeous 4 ur date :D-Kurt._ Although Quinn was absolutely ecstatic about her girlfriend's, dire, need of a wardrobe change, it made her nervous about what she was going to wear to night. The outfit had to be hot and classy, the problem is seldom do those two go together. Quinn let out a groan, this was going to be harder than she anticipated.

* * *

Rachel was being dragged from one store to another by Kurt and Blaine, literally.

"Rachel do you know anything about this date?" Blaine asked.

"I told you, all I know that Quinn is picking me at eight at my house. That's all I know." Rachel explained exasperated.

"Hmmm that does present a problem. What do you think Kurt?"

"I already thought about it, and I already took action. I texted Quinn and asked if she could at least tell us what attire was necessary. She told me a dress. So that means Rachel that we are going to find you the most fabulous dress for you to wear for your date." Kurt exclaimed.

"Wow. I'm impressed Kurt. Now let us go find me that dress you promised." Rachel giggled as she said this.

The three of them spent of the rest of tearing through shops and store in search of the perfect dress. The last shop they went to was called Stoffa, Rachel told the boys that it was Italian for fabric. It was here they found Rachel's dress. The dress was this midnight blue, it came down to just above Rachel's knees. Kurt made a comment on how beautiful Rachel looked in her dress, while Blaine said "You are defiantly getting laid" Rachel gaped at him, "What it's true. Isn't Kurt?"

"Rachel he speaks nothing but the truth; you are getting laid tonight. An I do not say that lightly." Rachel nodded, she knew it was true but never thought she would hear Kurt say it.

Rachel looked at her at her phone, Quinn would be picking her up in a few hours; more than enough time to get a pedicure. She waved goodbye to the boys and went off two the salon.

* * *

Quinn stood in front of the Berry's front door, with a bouquet of lilies, petrified. She had met Rachel's Dads and she has already kissed her, so then why was she so scared that she couldn't ring the doorbell. The door swung open, "Hello Quinn. You brought me flowers. And they're my favorite!" Rachel said as she grabbed the flowers from Quinn.

Quinn leaned in and whispered "You look stunning in that dress Rach."

"As do you, especially in that little black dress of yours." Quinn kissed Rachel, "Why thank you. Now are you going to invite me in Rach?" Rachel blushed, and Quinn followed her inside.

Quinn was greeted by Michael and Ryan "Hello Quinn, how are you this evening?" Quinn thought it was cute that they said this in unison.

"I'm good, and you?"

"We are doing well, thank you for asking. So where are you taking our daughter tonight?" Michael asked.

"It's a surprise." Quinn said while looking at Rachel. "We are going to be out pretty late, is that okay?"

Ryan gave Quinn a threatening glare as her said, "As long as Rachel calls us, to let us know when to expect her home, or not all." He grumbled, "It should be fine."

"Understandable. So Rach why don't you go those in water and then we'll leave, okay?"

"Works for me. I'll be right back." Rachel replied as she headed towards the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: I do not own Glee so please don't sue. Please review, and thank you to everyone who already has.

* * *

**

"Quinn is it absolutely necessary that I be blindfolded?" Rachel asked, clearly she did not like where she was going.

"Yes Rach it is necessary because I want tonight to be a surpirse. And I do know that you hate being surprised, but I think you will learn to appreciate them after tonight. Besides we are almost there." Quinn said lovingly.

"Fine" Rachel grumbled. In a matter of minutes Rachel felt the car come to a complete stop. "Can I take off this blindfold yet?"

"Go ahead." Rachel immediately untied the blindfold, it took her eyes a moment to adjust to the light. When they did she recognized where they were. They were at the lake, more specifically the gazebo at the lake. Rachel saw mini lanterns decorate the gazebo, lilies hung from each pillar ,and in the middle of the gazebo was a table with candles. Rachel was speechless.

Quinn looked at her girlfriend's astonished face, "Do you like it?" Rachel shook her head, "No, I love it."

"Good, I should warn you that I we are not the only ones here." Quinn looked nervous as she said this. Rachel looked around, she saw Brittany's and Santana's car.

"Why are your best friends here?" Quinn noticed some anger in her voice as she asked this.

"Because they are our waitresses and part of our entrainment tonight."

Rachel glared, "What do you mean by 'part' of our entertainment?" A puzzled look dominated Rachel's face as she said this.

"One thing at a time baby." Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel, "Now let's sit down, I think the food will be ready soon." Quinn pointed towards Santana grabbing food from her trunk.

"Sounds good to me." Rachel laughed. "So what is on the menu for tonight? And don't tell me it a surprise."

As they headed toward the gazebo Quinn replied smiling, "I would never! I made us Spicy Seaweed salad, pasta, and vegan Chocolate Gelato with raspberries for dessert."

Rachel gazed at her girlfriend in awe, "You made us a vegan dinner, that is very romantic Quinn." Rachel said as they sat down, "As well as this entire set up."

"I try." Quinn giggled as she took a sip of her ice-water.

* * *

"Don't they look cute San?" Brittany said as she plated the salad.

"They look adorable Britt, I only wish that I had thought of this first." Santana said jealously.

"Its fine San, besides I love our dates at the duck pond." Brittany kissed Santana as she said this. "So when does the rest of Glee club get here?"

"They will be here in hour and half." Santana said looking at her watch, "They going to half to park down the street, and then walk up here so that no one tips off Rachel. Come on let's serve the salad."

"Okie dokie!" Brittany exclaimed, smiling as she grabbed the plates.

* * *

"I am once again astonished by your culinary skills Quinn. Twice have you made a vegan meal for me, and both times they have both tasted amazing!" Rachel exclaimed as she took another bite of her desert.

"I'm glad you like it." Quinn smiled

Rachel smiled back, she was about to say something when she heard Santana, who was now in a red dress instead of her waitress outfit, "For you entertainment tonight; I present to you the William McKinley's New Directions." The Glee club walked up the stairs of the gazebo: the girls were wearing red dresses, and the boy were wearing black shirts, black pants, black ties, and red Converses. She looked back at Quinn, whose was now standing next to her. Quinn extended her hand, inviting Rachel to dance with her. Rachel nodded and grabbed her hand. As Quinn led her to an open are of the gazebo the Puck, and the rest of the Glee club, began to sing:

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like their not shinning _

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

Quinn led Rachel around the gazebo, Rachel thought that this night could not get any better.

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah I know, I know_

_When I compliment her_

_She won't believe me_

_And its so , its so_

_Sad to think she doesn't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay_

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not I thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile _

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Her nails, nails_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think its so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day _

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect is what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking _

_if you look okay_

_You know I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not I thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile _

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not I thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile _

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Quinn in Rachel stopped twirling around the room when the Glee club finished, "You're a keeper, you know that baby?" Rachel asked.

"I would hope so." Quinn laughed as she said this.

Rachel leaned in close to Quinn and whispered "I love you Quinn."

Quinn was taken a back when Rachel said this, she just stared at her for a few moments before she whispered, "I love you too" back. The two of them kissed, however they were interrupted by their friends "awwwwwww". The entire group erupted into to laughter, while Rachel and Quinn blushed profusely. Before they left Quinn and Rachel thanked everyone for their help in making the night so wonderful for them. The two of them got in Quinn's SUV and drove off.

* * *

Song was Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: I do not own Glee so please do not sue. I realize that this is a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. Please Review.

* * *

**

"So what do you to do now?" Rachel asked"We could go back to my place and watch a movie or I could take you home. What do you want to do?" Quinn replied.

"Why don' we go to your house and watch a movie, but can we swing by my house, these heels are killing me." Rachel smiled as she said this.

Quinn laughed, "Sure no problem."

In a matter of minutes a

Soon enough Quinn's red SUV was pulling into the Fabray's driveway, "We're here."

"You have beautiful home Quinn." Rachel smiled as she walked through the door.

"Thanks Rach, so I'm going to change and then we can watch a movie. Cool?

"Yup see you in a few minutes." Rachel smiled as Quinn ran up the white carpeted stairs. Rachel looked through Quinn's DVD collection as she waited.

"Did you find anything?" Quinn had changed into a pair of athletic shorts and a tee shirt.

"Actually yes, I found this movie called Imagine Me & You. What do you think?"

"I love that movie. I'll go make us some popcorn." As Quinn walked into the kitchen she noticed a note on the counter, it read:

_Quinnie, _

_I will be with my friends all evening, and I won't be home till tomorrow. Hope you had fun on you date._

_Mom_

Quinn rolled her eyes as she read this, but also she was happy to have an opportunity like this. She smiled to herself she was ready.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: I do not own Glee so please don't sue. Please Review.

* * *

**

Quinn was watching her girlfriend sleep, when she got a call from her mother telling her that she would be their in about in hour. Quinn sighed, her perfect night had come to an end. Last night she had an absolutely perfect date with Rachel, then she and Rachel took the next step in their relationship, and now they were each other's arms. Quinn gently brushed Rachel's hair out of her face as she softly whispered, "Hey Rach it's time to get up. My mom is going to be here in an hour, so we have to be decent by the time she gets here."

"I don't want to get up; that means this perfect moments has to end, and I don't want it to end." Rachel kept her eyes closed determined not to get up.

"I'll make you a deal," Quinn grinned as she said this, "I will make us vegan pancakes for breakfast, if you get up."

Rachel grumbled as she got out of bed, "Fine, you win. Is okay if I take a quick shower while you make breakfast?"

"I suppose so." Quinn giggled as she said this.

* * *

About an hour later Judy Fabray walked into the kitchen; she found her daughter and another girl eating pancakes. "Hello Quinn and…"

"Oh, um, this is Rachel Berry. She's my girlfriend. Rach this is my mother Judy Fabray."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Fabray." Rachel stood up and offered to shake her hand.

"Please call me Judy," Judy said as she shook Rachel's hand, "and it's nice to meet you. Quinnie did you make strawberry pancakes?"

"Yeah, but they're vegan because Rachel is a vegan." Quinn was hoping that her mother wouldn't realize that her and Rachel had hooked up last night, or at least not mention anything about it.

Judy stuck her fork into one of the pancakes, "Pancakes are pancakes, no matter how you spin it. Kind of like love." Both Quinn and Rachel started to choke on their pancakes.

Once Rachel had stop choking she said, "Um, Judy did you just compare my relationship with your daughter, to pancakes?" Rachel saw Quinn dying of embracement.

"I believe I did." Judy replied, "Now, how was it?"

Quinn nearly jumped out of her seat when her mother asked this, was she trying to make Quinn have heart attack ."How was what?" Quinn asked hopping that her mother wasn't asking about what she though she was.

"Your date. Quinnie you really need to relax, you look like you have just committed a federal crime."

Quinn let out a sigh of relief, but before she could get a word out Rachel exclaimed, "Oh it was wonderful! Quinn completely took me by surprised. She took us to the gazebo at the lake, which she had decorated with mini lanterns and lilies, which are my favorite. Then she made us this absolute fabulous dinner, and then to top it off she snuck the entire Glee club up there for them to sing while we danced around the gazebo. The night was filled with magic." Rachel chastely kissed Quinn after she said this.

Judy raised an eyebrow, "Quinn I had no idea that you were such a romantic." She smiled as she said this.

A gentle smile appeared on Quinn's face, "I didn't either till recently." Quinn saw a smile grow on her girlfriend's face.

Rachel glanced at her phone for the time, "I better be going, I have homework to finish for tomorrow. It was nice to meet you Judy, um Quinn can you drive me back home."

"Sure no problem, I'll be back soon Mom" Quinn replied as she led Rachel out the door.

* * *

Quinn put her key in the ignition and drove off. "I was ready to have a fucking heart attack the moment my mother walked into the kitchen." Quinn said exasperated.

"I noticed, but before you go on a rant about this morning can we talk about last night." Rachel stated nervously.

Quinn smiled Rachel had away of bringing her back to what was really important. "Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well we both know that is was earth shattering, for both of us," Rachel smiled proudly as she said this, "but are you okay with where our relationship is now?"

"It was amazing," Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand, "and I feel fine about where our relationship is now Rach." Quinn smiled at Rachel.

"Good."

"Can I go back to ranting now?" Quinn asked, Rachel nodded in approval. "Where was I? Oh! And then she compared our relationship to pancakes; I have never felt so awkward in my life!"

"I think she was just reaffirming that she is okay with your sexual orientation, and that she still loves you Quinn."

"Really?"

"Really." Rachel nodded as Quinn pulled up to her house. They kissed for a few moments, as a final. Just before Rachel slammed the car-door shut she said, "Oh and your mom totally knows that we did it."

* * *

"Dad, Daddy I'm home!" Rachel yelled as she entered the house.

"We're in the family room Rachel!" Dad yelled. Rachel walked into the family room; her Dads, Ryan and Michael, were on the couch watching their favorite football team, the Browns, lose. "They can't score a fucking touchdown!" Michael yelled.

"Hey honey, how was your date?" Ryan asked.

"Absolutely amazing!" Rachel exclaimed as she plopped onto the couch.

"And did that included the part after you stopped here to change." Michael said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Um…"

"Rachel! You didn't!" Ryan yelled as he stood

Rachel blushed profusely. "Honey relax, it's clear to see that they love each other." Michael said calmly, trying to calm down his husband.

"I know, but this is our little girl we're talking about." Michael said sitting down.

"Daddy, although I am of short stature, I am not your little girl anymore. I've grown up and you have to start seeing me that way, okay?"

"Okay, honey I will."

* * *

"I'm back mom!" Quinn yelled as closed the front door.

"Hello Quinn, you were gone longer than I expected. I thought you were just dropping off Rachel at her house?" Judy asked.

"I did, and then I went for a run."

"Oh, okay. So how was your date?"

Quinn raised and eyebrow, "Didn't you ask me that this morning?"

"I did and Rachel answered. I want to hear it from you."

Quinn was shocked, "Um, okay." She said as she sat down. She explained to her mother every little detail and every little precaution she took to surprise Rachel. Her mother nodded as she talked, occasionally oo'ed and aw'ed.

"Quick question, why did you come back here?" Judy asked.

"To watch a movie. We watched Imagine Me & You, and then we fell asleep on the couch." Quinn said nervously.

"Quinn I know that you had sex with Rachel, so don't bother lying."

"I didn't lie, I only told you half of the truth. And how did you know?"

"It shows dear" Judy stated plainly.

"Oh."

"I'm not mad at you Quinn, and it's not like you're going to get pregnant."

"Thanks Mom, I really appreciate it."

"You know what I mean Quinn. Just know that it's okay, just be responsible, and don't let me catch you. Okay?" Quinn nodded, it was the only thing she could do.

* * *

Quinn walked up to her room and laid on her bed, a few hours ago she had been cuddling with Rachel. She closed her eyes, trying to comprehend everything that had happened with her mother just now. She was interrupted when she got a text from Rachel: _It's my turn to surprise you. Meet me after Glee club-Rachel._


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I don't own Glee so please don't sue me. Sorry it took so long for me to publish this, I had writer's block. Please review, and thank you to everyone who already has.

* * *

**

Quinn watch the Glee club file out of the choir room once the bell had rang, signaling the end of the day, only her and Rachel remained. "So can I inquire to what this surprise is?" Quinn asked before she kissed her girlfriend.

"Of course you can 'inquire', but I'm not telling you." Quinn quenched her jaw a little, she clearly didn't like being surprised.

"Fine, then take me to it." Quinn smirked.

"Follow me." Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and followed her out of the choir room. Soon the pair were getting into Rachel's yellow bug.

"I'm in for it, aren't I?" Quinn asked she raised an eyebrow.

"Yup." Rachel said smiling. The two of began to laugh and soon the tiny car was filled with laughter. About ten minutes later Rachel pulled into a parking space at Rock-climbing gym, she saw Quinn's jaw drop.

"Your kidding right?"

"Nope."

"This was your big surprise for me?" Quinn asked as she got out of the car.

"Are you scared?" Rachel teased.

"No."

"Afraid I'll beat you?

"No!" Rachel had evoked Quinn's completive nature, waking it up from its long slumber. "Oh. It's on."

"Good!" Rachel yelled as she ran inside; Quinn ran behind her laughing.

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend before she saying, "That was so much fun, I have never been rock-climbing before."

"So it was a worth surprise for the almighty Quinn Fabray." Rachel said sarcastically as she threw her bag in the back of her car.

Quinn rolled her eyes. Although her girlfriend was a true drama-queen, she loved her even the overly dramatic parts. She smiled to herself as Rachel started the car.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee so please don't sue me. Please review, and thank you to everyone who has done so already.**

* * *

Santana was going to be here in a few minutes to help Quinn get ready. Quinn sat in front of the mirror. She just stared at her reflection for a few minutes, analyzing it. Her reflection told her so much: she appeared to be happy, and successful, it also told that she had aged about ten years since she graduated from high school.

Time really did fly, it seemed like was something that had happen a few days ago, that she and Rachel were graduating from William McKinley High school. After graduation Quinn and Rachel moved to New York city; Quinn was going to the French Culinary Institute, and Rachel had gotten into Julliard, just as she had planned. They had both followed their dreams to the big city, together. Quinn smiled to herself as she traveled through her flashback.

Quinn was snapped out of her trance when there was a knock on the door, "Come in!" Quinn yelled.

"Hey, so how are you feeling?" Santana asked as she walked through the door.

"Nervous. I know it's a cliché but I am." Quinn said as she turned back to the mirror.

"Anyone who isn't nervous on the wedding day isn't in it for the long haul. You are going to be fine Quinn." Quinn smiled; Santana had become a much more gentler person since she graduated high school, Quinn was guessing it was because she and Brittany had moved in together when they moved to the city.

"Thanks Santana."

"No problem. So where is your bride to be at?"

"With your fiancé at some secret location, but you already know that." Quinn smirked as she said this.

"Of course I know that, I just wanted to know where she was specifically because-"

"You haven't gotten any because Brittany is with Rachel at the secret location."

"Unfortunately." Santana groaned as she plopped onto the coach.

"I'm sure you can survive until Rach and I leave for our honeymoon in Italy."

"Whatever. Besides your not going to have a whole lot of privacy the moment you walk out this door to go to your wedding, till the end of your honeymoon Quinn. Let's face it you and Berry are a high profile famous couple. I think it was E who said that there is only one lesbian couple that you guys and that's Ellen and Portia."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Shit."

"I know, it's just so difficult being the most popular chef in the world, and your wife-to-be is the biggest thing that Broadway has ever seen." said an extremely satirical Santana.

"It's not like you and Britt are no bodies. You, Santana Lopéz, are the most famous lawyer in the United States because you lead the team of lawyers who won the case in the supreme court, which lead to gay marriage being made legal every where in this country. As for Brittany, she the most sought out choreographer in the world."

Santana nodded, "I know, me and Britts are famous, but you and Rachel are like mega-huge celesbians. That is why the paparazzi are trying to crash your wedding, and why they aren't going to crash mine."

Quinn knew she was right, but she hated to admit it. "We have become the cliché lesbian power couples, did you realize that."

"Yup, and I knew it was going to happened the day the four of us moved to New York."

"Wait, don't tell me you're psychic." Quinn giggled.

"No, I'm just omniscient." Santana laughed, then proceeded to chuck a pillow at Quinn's face.

Quinn dodged it with ease, "Don't you dare start that! I have to get ready!" Quinn was laughed as she yelled this,

"Alright, alright. Clam down. Let's get you ready."

"Fine. Lets do my hair first."

* * *

As Santana did her hair she flashed back to her trip to Cleveland with Rachel a year ago. Rachel was traveling around the country with the musical Wicked, so she hadn't seen her girlfriend in quite awhile. She decided she needed some r&r, so she would take the week off from five start restaurants and spend the week in Cleveland meeting up with her friends, family, and spend some quality time with Rachel. At the gate she met Sam and his boyfriend Charlie. "Hey you, long time no see."

"Nice to see you Quinn." Sam said as he gave her a hug.

"And Charlie, how are things with the swim team?" She asked as she gave him a hug.

"Excellent. Hey do you think you could come with me to the pool and give my swimmer's some ideas for meals, snacks, and stuff?"

"I think I can make time." Quinn grinned as she said this.

"Quinn deflate your ego a bit, this isn't New York, no paparazzi, your not running one of your numerous restaurants. You here for some r&r."

"Okay. Come on let's get me to my hotel."

When Quinn opened the door her hotel, to find that it was not the room she had reserved, but rather it was the presidential suite. What was even proposing was the note on her bed. It read:_ Meet me backstage after the performance, I have a surprise for you. Love Rachel_

Ever since their first date, Rachel and her would take turns surprising each other, which was nice always learning something new about the person you are head over heels in love with.

With no fashion police lurking around every corner, Quinn pulled out her simple, yet stylish, black dress from her suitcase.

After the performance, she met Rachel backstage. The greeted each other with a romantic kiss.

"I missed you, love." Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear.

"I missed you too Rach." Quinn whispered, and then proceed to kiss Rachel again.

"As much as I love this, we have to leave so we can make our reservation."

"And where is that?"

"At Lola." Rachel smiled as she said this, knowing the joy and excitement that it would bring Quinn.

"Michael Symon's Lola," Rachel nodded, "Oh my god! Thank you!" She screamed as she gave Rachel a hug.

It was night that at Lola that Rachel proposed to Quinn.

* * *

"Earth to Quinn. Hello. HEY SNAP OUT OF IT!" Santana yelled trying to get Quinn's attention.

"Oh. Sorry, I zoned out."

"Clearly" Santana laughed. "Come on, let's get you to your wedding."

Quinn and Santana arrived at their super secret location, also known as Lima, Ohio. Both Rachel and Quinn felt that it would be remote enough so to the paparazzi doesn't interfere, it would have sentimental value to them both, and majority of their friends and family were from Lima, so it worked out.

"Alright so I have to go change into my dress, and as your maid of honor I must thank you for choosing such amazing dress cause, but I make no promise when it is my wedding." Santana laughed.

Quinn stood in front of the full length mirror. She looked at her dress, which had been designed and made by the famous Kurt Hummel. The dress had intricate beading along the bottom of the dress, and along the torso of the dress. Quinn twirled her dress around, when she heard a knock. "Come in."

"Hi Quinnie" Judy walked in and gave her daughter a hug. "How do you feel?"

"Nervous. So nervous that I have knots in my stomach."

"That's good."

"So I've been told. Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Judy raised an eyebrow as she said this.

"Did you feel nervous on your wedding day?"

"No. I think it was because neither one of us loved each other, but you and Rachel are in love and have been in love, so you have nothing to worry about. Okay?"

"Okay." Quinn smiled as she walked to the door, she was ready.

* * *

Quinn had a few minutes to spend with Rachel before the ceremony would start. The met outside the church door; when they saw each other tears of joy began to flow down both of their cheeks. The pair stared at each other for a few moments, "You look… beautiful Rach, absolutely beautiful." Quinn said as she gave Rachel a hug.

"As do you Quinn. You look radiant in that dress." Quinn giggled, "Well leave it to Kurt to make us dresses that are utterly marvelous. Rachel nodded in agreement, Kurt had designed their dresses perfectly. The two of them talked about their days: Quinn talked about her flashbacks, and Rachel told about how Brittany and her sang Cyndi Lauper's Girls Just Wanna Have Fun all day.

Soon the ceremony would start, so Quinn and Rachel headed inside, holding hands. Their was a small crowd of people inside. There was Michael, Ryan, Judy, Brittany, Santana, Finn, and Sam; Brittany and Santana were the maids of honor, and Finn and Sam were the best men. The music started and the procession started: Finn and Sam lead the procession, followed by Santana and Brittany. Once Santana and Brittany had arrived at the altar, the music change to Here Comes the Bride. Rachel walked down the aisle with both of her father. For Rachel it seemed like an eternity for them to reach the altar, but in Reality it was only forty-five seconds.

It was now Quinn's turn; she and her mother walked down the aisle. As the walked down the aisle Quinn didn't see: her friends from culinary school, Mr. Schuster, Coach Sylvester, the glee club, or even her best man and made of honor. All she saw was Rachel, who some how looked more beautiful than she did five minutes ago.

As her mother gave her away, only one thought entered her head, _If it wasn't for Coach Sylvester, this wouldn't have happened._

* * *

**The End**


End file.
